Y Tevvanahd Geht uv Tacdero
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: On hold until I can get more of my stories updated
1. How it all Began

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea of the plot. The only thing that I do own is the alternate forms of Agumon's evolution, everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners and are therefore not mine. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

* * *

_After three long years, I'm finally updating this story! It's been re-done and hopefully a bit more darker than I had originally planned. Hey, I've been busy! Hell, working on different paint kits; usually takes up to 3 months to complete, re-writing __all__ of my stories, not to mention writing my very first book. So, I have little time for other things._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Key

_**Blah**_ – Tai's thoughts

* * *

Summary: Takuya Kanebra and Tai Kamiya, two different boys with different personalities. But, are they really that different? It would seem that Tai is hiding a dark secret from his friends and family. Something from his past is about to rear its ugly head. Can his friends save him? Or is Tai doomed to eternal darkness?

* * *

Prologue

"**How it all Began"**

_Hello there._

_My name is Taichi "Kasai" Kamiya. But then again, that really isn't my name, now is it? Huh, maybe I should start from the beginning…_

_Roughly five years ago, five other kids, besides myself; were chosen to protect an alternate world as well as our own, from powerful and dangerous forces. At the time, I thought it was just a game, and if I knew what I know now, I wouldn't have accepted that message…_

_Anyway…_

_The other kids consisted of identical twins; Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura. The oldest who was a boy named Junpei "JP" Shibiyama, a girl my age called Zoe Orimoto, and the youngest was a boy named Tommy Himi. Our ages were rather easy to figure out, JP was thirteen, while myself, the twins and Zoe were twelve, with Tommy being nine. __Kouji and Kouichi had the same dark, bluish-black hair, elfish features and creamy skin, and dark emerald eyes; the only difference between the two was their hair length. Kouji's hair was long enough to be kept in a ponytail, while Kouichi's reached a little bit passed his ears and was slightly messy. Even their personalities were different! Kouji was a true loner; but loyal to a fault, and my—er, best friend. While Kouichi, on the other hand, was really shy, but loyal and incredibly stubborn._

_Zoe was pretty with long, creamy blond hair, a slightly angular face with naturally fair skin and gentle sapphire eyes. When I had first met Zoe, I had thought that she was a stuck up snob. But it turned out that it was a mask, and I found out that she was pretty cool. I did, however, noticed that JP had a huge crush on her. __JP, while tall, was a bit on the chubby side. He had short, very short, spiky auburn hair, a plump round face and lightly colored skin, and playful amethyst eyes. Besides his crush on Zoe, he was also into magic tricks; and he wasn't bad at them, either. __Tommy had been a cute little kid; messy dark chocolate hair framing a cherubic face and creamy skin, and large teal colored eyes. Tommy and my little brother, Shinya, had been close in age. Actually, Shinya had been a year younger than Tommy…_

_Gods, I miss them._

_Now, where was I?_

_Oh, yes._

_After arriving, we each an elemental spirit. Kouji received the spirit of light; Lobomon, while Kouichi had been given the purified spirit of Darkness, Loëwmon (not surprising). Zoe was given the spirit of air; Kazemon. JP the spirit of lightning; Beetlemon and Tommy was given the spirit of ice, Kumamon. And I, myself, was given the spirit of fire; Agunimon._

_Shortly after this, we faced against the corrupted Cherubimon; barely winning and came face-to-face with the Royal Knights, Crusadermon and Dynastmon. About two months later, we faced them again; that is, Kouji and I, in our mega forms, and I was hoping that we could finish them off for good. However, just as the two knights were about to finish us, Lucemon; the fallen angel, showed up. __To our utter horror, Lucemon destroyed the Royal Knights with a flick of his wrists, before turning to Kouji and myself. There was an odd gleam in those pale blue eyes, something that sent a chill down my spine. Suddenly, he sent some kind of energy wave at us, forcing us back into our human forms. I was fine, if not a bit dazed and sore, but the others…_

_I felt my eyes water as pure, raw terror gripped my heart. My friends laid there, so pale and lifeless; that a single ribbon of pure fracture code, circled their waists. I knew what this meant, and I found myself crying. My friends, they…they were…_

…_dying._

_Somehow, I was able to get to my feet and I stumbled over; gently cradling Kouji. I felt him stir and I was soon looking into his glassy, dull eyes. "—…why…are you crying…?" He rasped, reaching up to brush away my tears. "—" I looked up and saw a fading Kouichi, smiling softly at me. "Please…use our spirits to stop him." I swallowed thickly._

"_But…" I whispered._

"_You're strong, —." Sweet little Tommy. The little boy smiled at me, looking so very tired now. "I know you can do it, —" Zoe wheezed, coughing heavily. However, before I could react, Kouji passed on the spirits of light, darkness and wood. Kouichi passed on the purified darkness, Zoe the spirits of air and water, JP the spirits of lightning and earth, and finally, Tommy passed on the spirit of ice; I already possessed the spirits of fire and steel._

_And they were gone._

_I couldn't help it, and burst into painful sobs; my body shaking. I was so consumed by my distress, that I failed to realize, that the eight spirits were merging with my digivice. However, I did look up when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. And I was stunned to find Lucemon there; the fallen angel was giving me a sickeningly sweet smile. That was when I finally realized what it was about Lucemon that made me so uneasy._

_Lust._

_Nauseous, I staggered back. I was suddenly consumed by an overwhelming heat, and my vision turned red. When I was able to see, I found myself standing on a familiar street; somehow I was back in Shibuya! But, how did I get back to the real world? And why couldn't I remember anything after my friends died? __Thinking that I was finally safe, I looked around; realizing that this was the street that I lived on. Turning my head to the right, I froze. My home, the building that I grew up in; was gone. All that remained, was a smoking pile of rubble._

_Why?_

_**How could this have happened?**_

_I fell to my knees, slowly going into shock. My family, Shinya; gone, all gone. My eyes watered and for the second time that day, I cried. "Little one?" Came a soft, sweet voice which stirred me out of my depressing thoughts._

_Huh?_

_Looking up, I was surprised to find a pretty woman; about mid-twenties, standing there. Her creamy chocolate hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, and unusual red tinted pink eyes, shone softly as she knelt down; her concerned eyes meeting mine. "Why are you out here?" She continued. "Where are your parents?" __Grimacing a bit, I glanced back at the rubble; barely hearing her soft gasp. I was startled when she easily picked me up; despite the fact that I was twelve. Emotionally exhausted, I fell limp; and we began to head in the opposite direction. As we passed a building, I absentmindedly noticed my reflection in a window, and paled._

_No way._

_Instead of the slightly elfish face of a twelve-year-old boy, I found myself staring at the chubby face of a cute __seven__-year-old. Rich, dark chocolate hair framed a heart-shaped face; a small nose and plump lips, soft caramel skin and dark honey colored eyes._

_**How—?**_

"_Oh, little one," the woman sighed as I looked up. "How would you like to be a part of my family?" I blinked owlishly, a bit confused. This unknown woman wanted me to be her son? But, could I betray my own family like this? What if I got hurt again? I bit my lip; unsure, but then I nodded shyly._

_She smiled._

_I soon learned that her name was Akai Kamiya; a stay-at home mother. Her husband; Shokora, worked as a store clerk just a few blocks from their home, in Heighten View Terrace (the next district over). I also learned that she had a little girl; three-year-old Hikari "Kari" Kamiya._

_**Maybe…this won't be so bad.**_

* * *

_It would take about a year to get used to the Kamiya's. When Akai and Shokora adopted me, they gave me the name Taichi Kasai Kamiya. Kari was such a cute, sweet little girl, but incredibly shy; communicating solely through her whistle. I also ended up making two new friends: Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Sora Takenouchi. __Several months after being adopted, things got a little odd. One night, I found myself unable to sleep; and noticed a soft light coming from Shokora's study. Curious, I got up and went to check it out; and was surprised to find Kari starring at the computer, which was on. "Kari!" I hissed, marching up to her. "You know we're not supposed to be in here!"_

"_But, it's doing something weird," She insisted. Frowning, I turned away so that I could return to bed. However, I failed to realize that something was indeed coming out of the computer; and that tomorrow would bring forth the mother of all headaches._

_Ugh._

_The next morning, Akai left for the store, so that she could buy tonight's dinner; liver snaps. So, I was stuck watching Kari for the morning. After Akai had left, I went to check on Kari; and stiffened. Clutched tightly in her chubby hands, was a large pink spotted, white egg._

_**A…digi-egg?**_

_Scowling heavily, I was about to take the egg from her; when it hatched. Waving away the smoke, I was slightly surprised to find a small black blob with stubby ears and soft yellow eyes; sitting calmly in her lap. Frowning, it took me a minute to recognize it as a Botamon. "What is it?" She chirped, her voice soft. "A Botamon," I growled, crossing my arms._

_Kari flinched._

"_Come on," I said softly. "I'll make us some breakfast." Kari nodded, picking up Botamon; she followed me into the kitchen. I got her into her high-chair, then whipped up some fluffy omelets; watching as she fed some to the infant digimon. I snorted at this, and after finishing, I washed the dishes while Kari took Botamon back to our room._

_Suddenly, the phone rang. Drying my hands off, I went to answer; and as I reached for the receiver, I realized that every single electronic device was going crazy. Paling, I remembered that this meant digi-volution; cursing, I ran back to the room. And sure enough, Botamon had been replaced with a pink ball that had rabbit-like ears, needle sharp fangs and large ruby eyes._

_Koromon._

_Koromon's red eyes focused on me, and I shifted in unease; could Koromon sense my spirits? I looked over, just in time to see Kari bringing in Miko's; the family cat, food bowl. Koromon's eyes gleamed with hunger as he gazed down at the lumpy food; much to my amusement. "Wow," I mused. "he looks hungry."_

_Snickering softly, I watched as Koromon happily gobbled up the food. That is, until Miko came in; hissing softly. I winced with sympathy as Miko clawed the poor guy in the cheek, before dragging her bowl away. Koromon whimpered softly, eyes watering. __Sighing, I left for a few minutes, and came back with the first-aid kit. I carefully patched up the shallow cut, surprised when Koromon snuggled up; purring softly. I couldn't help but smile at this. "My name is Kari," she chirped. "And that's my brother, Tai." I grimaced, looking away. "Hi Kari-Kari and Tai-Tai!" Koromon chirped, hopping into my lap. "My name is Koromon and I'm from the Digital World!"_

_Oh, great._

_I was in too much of a foul mood for anything. Later, that very night, after a disgusting dinner; I felt Kari shaking my shoulder rather roughly. Still groggy, I looked up; blinking owlishly. "Kari?" I asked, sleepily. "What's wrong?" The second I saw her frightened eyes, I immediately snapped out of my grogginess. __She just pointed to her bed. Nervous, I scrambled out of bed, only to stare in shock. Koromon was literally blue in the face; squirming uncomfortably. "Did you give him some of your liver snaps?" I demanded, sharply. However, Kari frantically shook her head. Frowning, I suddenly noticed that the clock was going crazy._

_Ah, shit!_

_Suddenly, and without warning, Koromon began digi-volving into an unusually large Agumon; roughly six feet in height. I swore as the top bunk exploded, sending wooden shards everywhere; and unfortunately, several drove themselves deep into my right arm. Hissing, I grasped my arm; watching as Agumon, with Kari on his back, crash through the wall off to the left, before heading into the city._

_**Akai is so going to kill me…**_

_Taking a deep breath, I backed up before running forward; and jumped through the ruined wall. There was a loud, sickening crack, and boiling, hot agony tore through my left leg. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, but hobbled down the street. When I saw the crushed soda machine; which held several deep gashes, I knew that they weren't far._

_As I crossed the bridge that was about three blocks from the apartment, I saw a second digi-egg, forming in the skies. To my utter horror, it hatched into a __HUGE__Parrotmon. I shook my head, never mind the bird; where was Kari? __Looking around, I finally spotted her; huddling under the bridge, by one of the pillars. Relieved, I limped over; grimacing as pain swept through me. "You okay?" I asked, gently. I blinked, a bit surprised when she gave me a frightened look. Confused, I looked down; only to find that my right sleeve, and left pant leg, was saturated with fresh blood._

_Ah, so that's why._

"_Don't worry," I assured her. "I'm fine." And flinched as both limbs gave an angry, yet painful, throb. "Koromon…" She whimpered, following Parrotmon's movement. I turned around, and my eyes widen as the overgrown bird dug its claws deep into Agumon's side._

_**That had to hurt.**_

_Suddenly, there came a low rumbling from above. Looking up sharply, I froze; stunned to find that the bridge was beginning to crumble. Without even thinking, I shielded Kari with my body. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the painful collision; only it never came._

_Huh?_

_Startled, my eyes snapped open; and I looked up. Surprisingly, Agumon had evolved; this time into Greymon. "G-Greymon?" I stuttered, collapsing next to Kari. The dragon looked at him, momentarily surprised; before focusing on Parrotmon. "You can do it." I whispered. __Greymon growled, snarling as he blocked the bird's wild slashes. Kari started crying when Greymon crashed sickeningly into the ground before us; completely still. "Koromon…you have to get up!" She rasped, and took her whistle into her mouth; and started blowing. __However, she started coughing; gagging and wheezing for air. Kari was startled when I suddenly grabbed her whistle, and after taking a deep breath; blew as hard as I could. A high-pitched whistle tore through the air, and for a moment, nothing seemed to happen._

_Then…_

_Greymon's red eyes snapped open, and he was up in a flash. Opening his mouth; Greymon yelled, __**"DIGI-NOVA BLAST!"**__And spat out an impressive looking fireball at the bird; effectively destroying Parrotmon. However, as Parrotmon was deleted, a blinding white light illuminated the area. __When the light finally dissolved, I realized that Greymon was gone; back to the digital world once more. I didn't have the heart, as Kari called for Koromon to come, to tell her that Greymon was back in his world. What I hadn't realized, was that six other kids had witnessed this._

* * *

_That was roughly four years ago, and I'm eleven now. Funnily enough, Kari seems to have forgotten the whole thing. Shortly after that, and spending a month in the hospital; Akai and Shokora decided that it would be best if we moved. So, we went from Heighten View Terrace to here in Odaiba. __Because of what I had happened, I needed to keep up my physical therapy. I decided to take up fencing, tai-chi (ironic I know), and even horseback riding. Even though it was hard, I found that I was a natural, and have even won some competitions. I'm currently, spending my summer at camp; but Kari had to stay behind because of a cold._

_And this, is where my story begins… _


	2. And So It Begins Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea of the plot. The only thing that I do own is the alternate forms of Agumon's evolution, everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners and are therefore not mine. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

* * *

Key

_**Blah**_ – Tai's thoughts

**Blah** – Digimon attacks

* * *

Summary: Takuya Kanebra and Tai Kamiya, two different boys with different personalities. But, are they really that different? It would seem that Tai is hiding a dark secret from his friends and family. Something from his past is about to rear its ugly head. Can his friends save him? Or is Tai doomed to eternal darkness?

* * *

Chapter One

"**And so it Begins Again"**

_**That's planet Earth, home.**_

_**But that's not where I am right now. Alright, let me back up to a few weeks ago. First of all, the weather has been going completely out of control. Places that were nowhere near water, were getting drowned in oceans of chocolate sauce. And places that were normally blazing hot in the summer, got super cold. **__**Of course, I didn't know that any of this was happen, because I was at summer camp; carefully going through my warm-ups. Oh, and by the way, my name is Taichi Kasai Kamiya; but call me Tai.**_

In the woods surrounding the camp, was a young boy carefully stretching out; making sure that each stretch was careful and not too strenuous. He wasn't exactly tall, but he wasn't short either. The boy was rather cute, too. Rich, dark chocolate hair fell a bit pass his ears in naturally messy spikes; holding natural golden tones. A beautiful heart-shaped face with a small nose, high cheekbones, plump lips, light caramel skin, and dark eyelashes framed cattish honey colored eyes. There was an unearthly beauty to this graceful boy; as if from another world.

Tai wore a sleeveless black shirt, slightly baggy blue jean shorts, simple black bands around both of his ankles; his entire right arm was bandaged in soft white cloth, and plain black fighting slippers. A pair of black strapped goggles, rested in his messy hair.

_**Everything was going well, until it started to snow. In the middle of July! Although, I had a pretty good idea as to why.**_

Blinking his jewel-toned eyes, Tai stopped; and looked up at the clear blue skies. What on earth—? Tai held out his left hand, started as a single snowflake landed gently on his palm; melting against his warm skin.

"Snow?"

_**That's Sora, she's alright…I guess.**_

Eleven-year-old Sora Takenouchi frowned; looking up at the now graying skies. She had shoulder length dark red hair, a slightly round face, soft creamy skin, and warm ruby eyes. Sora wore a sleeveless sunny yellow shirt, bright blue jeans, black sneakers, rich magenta gloves that barely went passed her wrists, and a bright blue ski cap. To Sora's amazement, tiny snowflakes were coming down. But the skies were clear—er—sort of. Not a storm cloud in sight, so how on earth could it be snowing? "What's going on here?" She whispered, confused.

_**There's Matt, just look at that hair!**_

Like Tai and Sora, Matt Ishida was eleven. He had short, yet messy, spikes of dirty blond hair, a slightly angular face, naturally fair skin, and inward sapphire eyes. Matt wore a sleeveless dark green shirt, dark blue jeans, dark brown hiking boots and short dark brown gloves. Matt was musically inclined and was usually seen playing his harmonica. He also had a younger brother who lived with their mother; Takeru Takashi.

_**Then there's TK, Matt's dopey little brother. Matt should be grateful that he even has TK. After all…Shinya…**_

Takeru or "TK" as he was known was roughly eight-years-old, about the same age as Kari Kamiya; Tai's foster sister. TK had short, but messy dirty blond hair, a cherubic face, lightly tanned skin, and large sapphire eyes. He wore a light green sleeved, dark green shirt, cinnamon colored shorts, white socks and dark green-and-white sneakers, and a blue gemmed dark emerald hat.

_**That's Joe; please try not to scare him.**_

Joe Kido was the oldest, being twelve. He had somewhat short, dark blue hair, an oval-shaped face, and solemn dark eyes that were hidden behind a pair of slender oval-shaped glasses. He wore a short sleeved gray shirt, an off white sweater vest over it, somewhat baggy wolf-gray shorts, dark blue socks and red-and-white sneakers; and a black stopwatch adorned his right wrist.

_**Over there is Mimi. Three guesses as to what her favorite color is, and the first two do **_not_** count.**_

Mimi Tachikawa was a ten-year-old girl. Her long chestnut hair was tied back into a high ponytail; allowing soft curls to frame her round face, soft creamy skin and startling ruby-pink eyes. Mimi wore a dark pink cowgirl styled dress, light pink socks with brown-and-white cowgirl boots, lightly tanned brown gloves, a dark brown belt and a light pink cowgirl hat.

_**And, last but not least, we have Izzy. But if you ask me, he should have gone to computer camp, instead.**_

Izzy Izumi was the same age as Mimi, a highly intelligent ten-year-old boy. He had short and spiky dark red hair, a slightly round face and sharp, dark eyes. Izzy wore a dark orange shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark brown shorts, sunny yellow gloves, and rich amethyst sneakers with a tiny gold lightning bolt on the side.

_**So, there we were, doing our own thing; when out of nowhere, this huge snowstorm hits. Needless to say, the afternoon canoe races were…cancelled.**_

About two hours after the blizzard had struck, it was over. This allowed the kids to come out of their respective cabins. TK ran out, giggling loudly. "I'm gonna build the world's biggest snowman!" He bragged. However, Matt was in hot pursuit. "TK!" He yelled. "Slow down, will ya?" Sora was the next to step out. The poor girl was shivering from the sudden temperature drop. "Brr, it's freezing! And I didn't even bring a jacket." She was a bit startled when Tai pressed a thick brown jacket into her gloved eyes.

"Tai?"

He smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Sora happily put the jacket on; and sighed. Tai just shook his head; stepping out onto the snow. Strangely enough, he didn't seem to be affected by the cold. "Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi whined, as she gingerly stepped onto the cold snow. "There was nothing in the brochure about this," Joe grumbled, sounding sour as he too, stepped outside. Inside the cabin, Izzy was looking down at his laptop with an annoyed frown. "Hm, I can't get any connection due to this storm's interference." He mumbled, and then pulled out his cellphone. Glancing at it, he scowled. "Figures," he grumbled. "Nothing."

"Hey, Izzy!"

…Sora?

Izzy looked up, curious. "Check this out!" Always one for knowledge, he closed up his laptop; and came outside. "What is it?" He asked, curiously. "Look!" Sora pointed to the dreary, grey skies; and Izzy followed her gaze, and his eyes widen slightly.

What the—?

There, mixing in with stormy grey was a mixture of light red, pale yellow and soft white light. "What do you suppose it is?" Sora questioned. "It's pretty, magical even." Mimi breathed. "Maybe an aurora?" Matt suggested. At this, Izzy frowned; looking highly affronted. "You mean the Aurora Borealis?" His eyes narrowed at Matt. "The Northern Lights?" Izzy snorted. "That's impossible. We're way too far south." Joe frowned. "Then, how do you explain that?" He snapped, gesturing to the colorful lights. However, Tai was unusually quiet, and Sora noticed this. "Tai," she began. "Is everything alright?" Matt blinked, and looked over at the small brunette. Tai ignored her, honey eyes locked onto something that was _behind_ the lights; a swirling emerald vortex. His eyes widen in shock as seven colored beams, shot from the vortex. "Get down!" He yelled.

**BOOM!**

Everyone dove for the ground, yelping as the energy beams struck the ground; right where they had been standing only moments earlier. What no one had seen was that a single red light, had slammed painfully into Tai. Snow and dust billowed everywhere. As the snow began to settle, the kids slowly regained their bearings. "Is everyone alright?" Sora demanded, brushing snow from her shoulders. "We're still here," Matt mumbled, sounding a bit shaky as he helped a frightened TK to his feet. "That was scary." Mimi whimpered. Tai staggered to his feet, feeling a bit sluggish; his vision slightly blurry.

"What was that?" Joe questioned, confused. Izzy got to his feet, and peered into one of the holes. "I'm not sure," he muttered. And to Izzy's amazement,, a small ball of pure light, rose up from each hole; and floated in front of each kid. Izzy reached for the one that was in front of him; surprised when the light became a small, slightly round device with square edges, a screen and two buttons.

How odd.

"What are these?" Sora asked, looking down at hers in utter confusion. "Hey," Mimi whined, as she pouted; glaring at Tai. "Why does he have a different one?" Wondering what she was complaining about now, the other kids followed her gaze; and froze. The cloth that had been around Tai's right arm, was gone. Instead, a fingerless black leather glove, had taken its place. Embedded in the hand, was a screen with a thin, dark red band and two small red buttons. However, this did nothing to hide the scarred and burnt flesh that was his arm.

_What happened to him?_

Suddenly realizing what they were looking at, Tai turned a light pink, and shyly looked away. Sora frowned, wondering if the scars were the reason for the bandages. Sora and Matt exchanged looks and silently agreed that it would be best to keep an eye on Tai.

Hm?

Hearing what sounded a lot like running water, Tai gradually looked up and his honey eyes widen as a huge tidal wave rose up behind the unsuspecting kids. "Surf's up," he rasped. "What are you talking about?" Joe whined.

Tai just pointed _behind_ them.

Nervous, the kids slowly turned around and paled in fright at the sight of such a huge wave. Suddenly, the wave parted and all seven kids felt a sharp tug on their navel, and were pulled in. "I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!" Mimi shrieked. As they were pulled in, Tai felt strangely weak, his body growing heavy with sleep. And as his eyes closed, Tai heard the others screaming, but found that he could not move. He had but one last thought, as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**Not again!**_

* * *

**Time Unknown**

"Takuya…?"

Tai moaned, stirring a bit. For some strange reason, his body burned from an unknown heat. It didn't hurt, per say, just felt…off; but nice, nonetheless. "Takuya…"

"Wake up!"

Tai's brown eyes snapped open, and he found himself staring into a pair of large, but familiar red eyes. Yelping, he sat up and scrambled back; knocking the creature off. "What was that for, Tai?" It whined, pouting. It was barely a foot in height, and was a round, chubby pink ball with large eyes, floppy pink ears and needle sharp fangs.

Koromon.

"Don't tell me that I'm back in the Digital World," Tai groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Koromon nodded happily. "Yep!" He chirped. Tai scowled, glaring down at him. "I told you not to tell me." He growled. Koromon just giggled as Tai looked around with weary, but alert eyes.

_**Just great**_, Tai thought, darkly. _**I'm stuck in the one place that I never wanted to see!**_ Unfortunately, all he could see was an endless desert, and not much else. Tai was startled when Koromon jumped into his arms. His hard brown eyes soften as the small digimon snuggled up to him, purring softly. Smiling slightly, he shook his head and hugged the digimon; before looking up at the skies. A thought, yet worried frowned marred his sweet lips.

"I hope the others are alright."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Izzy groaned softly, slowly regaining consciousness. His head throbbed painfully and he managed to sit up, wincing as he did so. "Hi there, Izzy!" Chirped a cheerful, boyish voice. The red head froze, before snapping to attention. Sitting there, looking up at him was a plump bubblegum like creature. Roughly a foot in height, gentle brown eyes met his stunned dark ones. "Who are you?" Izzy demanded, then his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "More importantly, _what_ are you?" The creature didn't appear to be offended, instead it smiled at him as it held out a stubby paw. "My name is Motimon," it chirped. "And I'm your digimon partner."

Digimon…partner?

"Izzy?"

Izzy looked up, surprised and relieved when Sora stepped out from behind some bushes. Trotting next to her was a walking pink radish with blue leaves, light green eyes and a tiny pink step curling above its head. _Another one?_ Izzy thought, weakly. "Hello," it said sweetly in a soft, girly voice. "My name is Yokomon."

Still nervous, Izzy checked their surroundings. All he could see were tall trees and bushes. "Where are we, anyway?" Sora frowned, looking thoughtful. "I don't know." She admitted softly. Sora tensed, before turning around to see that Matt and TK were coming up to them. Matt was holding an orange fluff ball with a creamy face, almond shaped reddish brown eyes, and a large grey horn protruded from its head. "Hello," it said softly, cheeks slightly pink. "My name is Tusnomon." His voice held a slight accent. Sitting next to TK was a pale pink pug-like creature with beady black eyes and impressive sharp teeth.

"Hya!" It chirped. "My name's Tokomon!" TK was smiling as he cuddled with his new friend. "They're popping up everywhere." Sora mused. Out of nowhere, Joe came running, looking utterly terrified. "Joe, calm down!" Matt scowled as the older boy hid behind an amused Sora. Following Joe was another of these strange creatures. It looked like a foot tall, light reddish-brown seal with a white underbelly, a tuft of orange fur open its head, and large, dark gray eyes. Oddly enough, it could float in mid-air. It happily perched on Joe's shoulders. "Easy, Joe!" it chirped. "We're partners!" It smiled happily. "The name's Bukamon!"

"Alright," Sora said softly as Joe began to calm down. "so all we're missing is Tai and the girl with the big pink hat." Matt snorted. "Now, now," he grumbled. "Her name is Mimi." Suddenly, a terrified shriek tore through the air, startling them. "What was that?" Izzy demanded. Sora whirled around, only to see Mimi running towards them; another small creature was at her heels. It looked like a white-and-green bulb with large brown eyes. "Mimi, it's okay!" Sora tried to calm the hysterical girl. But, what if…?

**ROAR!**

A horrible roar ripped through the air, causing Mimi to burst into hysterical tears. Flying high in the air, was a huge red beetle with sharp pincers and intricate black lines marred its back. "Oh man," Motimon breathed. "That is one seriously bad digimon!" He covered his eyes. "Even when in a good mood!" Izzy swallowed thickly. "That's just great!"

* * *

**Name: Kuwagamon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Virus**

**Attack(s): Scissors Claw, Power Guillotine**

* * *

"You kids better watch out!" Bukamon warned. "Kuwagamon is someone you don't want to mess with." He continued. "No need to tell us twice!" Matt yelled, picking up Tusnomon and grabbed TK's hand.

"Run for it!"

* * *

**Desert**

Hm.

_**We really should find some shelter.**_

Tai looked down at Koromon, a thoughtful frown upon his face. Neither of them would be able to last much longer in this heat. "Say Koromon," he began as those red eyes looked up at him. "Do you know of any shelter nearby?" Koromon was quiet as he thought about it. "I'm pretty sure there's an oasis about a mile or so from here."

Oh boy.

Sighing, Tai headed in the direction that Koromon pointed out; wondering what was going to happen now that he was back in the Digital World. Almost immediately, he regretted that seemingly innocent thought, as the ground gave a tremendous lurch. He yelped as _something_ moved under the sand, throwing him high into the air. Tai groaned, pain gripping him as he crashed into the ground, a few feet away. "Ugh," he slowly sat up. "What hit us?" Koromon shivered, hiding behind Tai as the boy slowly stood up. "I dunno." He whimpered.

Huh?

Looking up sharply, Tai watched as the creature who had thrown him, suddenly emerge from the sand. It was a fifteen foot tall black dinosaur with sharp green spikes down its spine, dark red stripes marred its muzzle; shoulders and legs, brown leather straps were firmly wrapped around its thick, muscular arms. Tai swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous.

* * *

**Name: DarkTyrannomon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Virus**

**Attack(s): Fire Blast, Iron Tail**

* * *

"That's DarkTyrannomon!" Koromon squeaked. "He used to be a Tyrannomon until he was corrupted by a virus! Tai's honey brown eyes widen in horror as DarkTyrannomon opened his mouth, dark flames swirling within those massive jaws.

"**FIRE BLAST!"**

Uh-oh.

Tai grabbed Koromon and darted around DarkTyrannomon's legs. "I hope the others are having better luck," he muttered, bolting for the oasis. He grimaced as DarkTyrannomon roared in anger and judging by the heavy pounding, Tai knew that the digimon was lumbering after them.

"Shit!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Is that thing still behind us?" Sora demanded, as they ran through the woods; branches snapping at their skin. Matt took a chance, and looked over his shoulder. Yep, Kuwagamon was still there. "Just keep running!" He yelled. Unfortunately, they were heading right for a cliff. It was Matt who saw it first, and he was barely able to stop himself from going over. The others barely avoided running into him. "Oh man," Joe whimpered. "There's nowhere else for us to go." Izzy was pale as he peered over the edge; an eighty foot drop, at least. "Except down." He mumbled.

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

Huh?

All six kids turned around, only to see Kuwagamon stomping towards them. It screeched loudly, pincers snapping angrily. "Looks like this is it," Matt said nervously. Matt then backed up a bit, tensing as his foot met the cliff edge. "Stay away from our friends!" Yokomon yelled, opening her mouth. To Sora's amazement, tiny pink bubbles drifted from Yokomon's mouth. **"Bubble Blow!"** Yokomon screeched. However, the pink bubbles just popped against Kuwagamon's head, who simply shook it off; and batted Yokomon away. "Yokomon!" Sora cried, running to her fallen friend. She picked up the now bruised digimon. "Are you okay?" She asked, gently. "I'll be fine," Yokomon chirped, weakly.

"We have to face Kuwagamon," Tusnomon said bluntly. Matt looked down at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" Tusnomon nodded. "You too, Tokomon?" TK asked sadly as the pug nodded, nuzzling him softly. "Please be careful, Tanemon." Mimi whispered. Then, each digimon pulled away from their child, and raced for the much bigger and powerful digimon. "Stop it!" TK cried, tears falling from his eyes. "That thing is too big!" Matt yelled. "You'll never survive!" Joe swallowed thickly for his new friend's safety. "Come back, Bukamon!" He cried. "Tanemon!" Mimi wailed. "Motimon!" Izzy yelped, feeling scared. "No, come back Yokomon!" Sora yelled.

* * *

**Desert**

Shit, shit, shit!

Tai swore softly, clutching Koromon tightly; looking over his shoulder. He flinched as a new digimon appeared. This newcomer was about eight to nine feet in height, and its fur shone a brilliant red that was tinged in orange and yellow; fire that was extremely hot, dark purple whiskers and ear tips, and cold icy green eyes.

_**Not good!**_

* * *

**Name: Lynxmon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Beast-Vaccine**

**Attack(s): Thermal Mane, Wild Nail Rush, Burning Aura**

* * *

**/"Thermal Mane!"/** A single, yet massive streak of flames shot over Tai's head, forcing him to the ground. "Tai!" Koromon shivered. "Are you okay?" Tai slowly sat up, rubbing his head; wishing that the dizziness would leave.

"?"

Tai looked up sharply, freezing as DarkTyrannomon loomed over him. The dark champion whirled around and was about to bring its tail down on the stunned boy; only it never came. Tai was horrified to find that Koromon had jumped in front of him; taking the full brunt of the attack.

"Koromon!"

Suddenly, and without warning, the screen about his D-Glove, lit up with a soft red light. And flickering to life on the screen, was a symbol that Tai knew all too well. He smirked, perhaps this was their chance in fighting back?

**DIGIVOLUTION**

* * *

…

At the cliff's edge, the kids could only watch in horror as their new friends went after the giant bug. "Come back!" Sora cried. Suddenly, each device that was clipped to their belts, lit up with a soft white light; though they never saw it happen. Matt jumped, startled when their tiny friends were engulfed by a blinding white light.

**Tusnomon…digivolve to…Gabumon!**

**Tanemon…digivolve to…Palmon!**

**Yokomon…digivolve to…Biyomon!**

**Tokomon…digivolve to…Patamon!**

**Motimon…digivolve to…Tentomon!**

**Bukamon…digivolve to…Gomamon!**

Gabumon was a yellow skinned reptile like creature that was about two and a half feet tall; there was a ten inch long horn on his head and a small spiked tail that was held in a semi erect position. His back was covered with a dog-like periwinkle fur pelt with dark blue stripes. His underbelly was a sky blue with intricate pink seals, and intelligent dark red eyes. His horn went through the pelt, four sharp teeth attached to each side of the muzzle, and three claws at the end of each limb.

Palmon was roughly the same height, but held a plant like appearance. She had light emerald skin with purple tipped claws, a pink flower with a yellow center upon her head, a small tail and small bumps lined her back. Her dark green eyes sparkled softly; showing a keen intelligence. While the same height, Biyomon was a pink bird. She had blue tipped feathers upon her head, red tipped claw like wings and red tipped talons, a thick silver ring around her right talon, and warm sapphire eyes. Patamon was a small orange guinea pig like creature with a creamy white underbelly, light blue eyes and bat like wings; probably his ears. Tentomon appeared to be a ladybug like creature. He had six legs in total, the front being long arms with gray claws at the end. He had large green eyes, and two yellow antennas reaching out from his head; and his wing case was covered with light grey spines. Gomamon, on the other hand, appeared to look like a small seal with white fur, absolutely no nose and had long purple ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, long claws and a long tail. His light green eyes reflected a playful personality.

"What just happened?" Sora asked, stunned. "I…I don't know." Izzy admitted, taken back by this sudden change. **"Blue Blaster!"** Gabumon opened his mouth, and fired a thin stream of intense blue flames; scorching Kuwagamon's face. Kuwagamon roared as his face was burnt. "**Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon hovered in mid-air, light emerald flames swirling around her talons; before spiraling towards Kuwagamon, striking him in the face. **"Super Shocker!"** Light greenish-blue energy cackled around Tentomon's antennas; before the lightning struck Kuwagamon in the back.

"**Poison Ivy!"** Palmon's claws extended into thick, purple vines; which wrapped firmly around Kuwagamon's claws. Gomamon rolled along the ground, knocking into Kuwagamon; who crashed into the woods. "They did it!" TK cheered, jumping up and down in his excitement. "Wow," Matt mused; sounding impressed. "Pretty impressive for such little guys." Izzy was thoughtful as they friends ran up to them. "Since Tai didn't land in the same place as us," he looked up nervously. "Do you suppose that he's alright?"

Where was Tai?

* * *

**Desert**

**Koromon…digivolve to…Agumon!**

Tai could only stare in shock as Koromon became a familiar looking digimon. A two and a half foot tall dinosaur with bright orange scales, white tipped claws and soft grassy green eyes; Agumon…

"**Pepper Breath!"** Agumon spat out a watermelon sized fireball at DarkTyrannomon. And unfortunately for them, it had no effect. While Agumon was focusing on DarkTyrannomon, this left Tai in a vulnerable position. This gave Lynxmon a rather nasty idea. Tai slowly looked up as Lynxmon loomed over him, gulping as hatred shone in those icy eyes. Lynxmon gave a feral grin, placing a paw on the boy's chest; forcing Tai down a bit into the sand. Tai hissed as the heat from the hell cat began to burn away at his skin. "Get off," he growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

/"No."/

Before Tai could react, Lynxmon growled; flames swirling ominously. **/"Burning Aura!"/** Tai shrieked in agony, as Lynxmon began to roast him alive. Agumon whirled around, green eyes wide as Tai continued to scream.

"Tai!"

At that precise moment, the screen upon the D-Glove lit up once more, this time a bright scarlet red. Agumon howled as he was engulfed by this new power; and his eyes snapped open, showing a feral blood rage.

**SPIRIT DIGIVOLUTION**

_**Wha…what?**_

**Agumon…spirit digivolve to…Hokuamon!**

Whimpering softly, Tai managed to open his eyes; and was able to inspect this new form. Hokuamon was roughly the same size as Lynxmon; and appeared to be a mixture of both reptilian and beast.

Sleek dark gold scales lined its body; which was in the shape of a lion, with soft, yet fiery red fur that covered the delicate scales. Its tail was nothing but pure red flames; which swished back and forth in agitation. Delicate gold tipped, fiery reddish-orange wings folded back, and Tai swore that he saw what looked like tiny burst of flames coming off of those wings. Dark gold trimmed, blood red armor protected the eagle shaped head, armor over its breast as well as the legs. The front legs were razor sharp talons while the back legs ended in fierce looking paws with ruby tipped claws. Glittering upon Hokuamon's chest in bold black print, was a mark that Tai hadn't seen in years. It was an upside down trident that was missing the middle prong, and a line on each side.

Fire.

_**Oh, wow.**_

* * *

**Name: Hokuamon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Beast**

**Attack(s): Faia Nami, Faia Hane, Kaze Tate**

* * *

Snarling, Hokuamon lunged for Lynxmon, slamming painfully into the cat. Coughing, Tai scrambled away as Lynxmon hissed at the newly evolved hybrid. **"Fire Blast!"** DarkTyrannomon roared; spatting out an even bigger fireball. Tai grimaced; damn, he had forgotten about the dark dino. **/"Thermal Mane!"/** Streams of intense fire spiraled towards them with deadly accuracy. **/"Kaze Tate!"/** Hokuamon started flapping his wings, stirring up the sand; forming a large, but protective dome around the two. Tai was surprised to find silver mist mixing in with the sand, as it rose up around them. /"Are you alright, Tai?"/ Hokuamon asked gently, turning dark red-wine eyes on the small brunette. Tai was a bit startled when the low, but rich voice whispered in his mind. Then pain swept through him, causing him to cry out, before curling up. Unfortunately, for DarkTyrannomon and Lynxmon, that is; Hokuamon whirled around his eyes showed a feral rage. No doubt about it, Hokuamon was in one word _pissed_. **/"FAIA NAMI!"/**

Uh-oh.

The hybrid spread his wings and let out a terrifying howl. Tai looked up and blinked owlishly as dark reddish-black flames swirled around the enraged digimon; before everything exploded in a flash of brilliant red light. Rubbing at his eyes, the light slowly died away, and Tai looked around and stared in awe. Breathing heavily, Hokuamon stood there, but there were no signs of DarkTyrannomon or Lynxmon. "H-Hokuamon?" He whispered. Hokuamon turned and relaxed when he saw that his boy was safe. With a soft groan, Hokuamon collapsed; de-digivolving back into Agumon. Dangerously weak, Tai managed to drag himself over to Agumon, caressing the orange scales. Agumon's tired green eyes met Tai's pained brown ones, and smiled slightly. "Thanks," Tai coughed as Agumon slowly stood up; sniffing at the air. He was able to pick up a faint scent of tropical trees and water.

The oasis.

"We're in luck," he announced happily. "We're about twenty minutes—" Agumon froze, dread suddenly gripping him. Swallowing thickly, he slowly turned around and his eyes widen in utter horror. Tai was lying on his side; his breathing was coming out in weak, painful gasps. Dark crimson blood was pooling underneath his still form. His flesh was severely burnt, and the stench of burnt meat permeated the air.

"Tai!"

* * *

…

While Agumon was panicking, the kids were congratulating their new friends on their success against Kuwagamon. Izzy looked over, startled to find a bright red energy beam shooting up into the skies. "What is _that_?" He asked, curiously. Sora followed his gaze, and raised an eyebrow. A few minutes late, a second light shot into the air; only this was more darker. Suddenly, a horrifying howl ripped through the air, and Sora whirled around; red eyes wide. "It's that bug again!" She cried. "It's back!" Kuwagamon staggered from the forest; face badly burnt, but he was hissing as he turned to them in fury.

"Looks like this is it!"

* * *

**1. Kaze Tate: Creates a protective shield; sometimes even using the environment.**

**2. Faia Nami: Creates a powerful exploison of pure flames; hot enough to create plasma**


	3. Secrets Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea of the plot. The only thing that I do own is the alternate forms of Agumon's evolution, everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners and are therefore not mine. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

* * *

Key

_**Blah**_ – Tai's thoughts

**Blah** – Digimon attacks

* * *

Summary: Takuya Kanebra and Tai Kamiya, two different boys with different personalities. But, are they really that different? It would seem that Tai is hiding a dark secret from his friends and family. Something from his past is about to rear its ugly head. Can his friends save him? Or is Tai doomed to eternal darkness?

* * *

Chapter Two

"**Secrets Discovered"**

_**Where…?**_

_Tai stirred, drifting in an out of consciousness. Albeit exhausted and weak, he could clearly feel that he was being held gently. Tai relaxed against the muscular frame, inhaling a sweet scent of pine, earth and musk. The owner chuckled softly, a low, rumbling laughter._

"**Listen carefully, child,"** _The owner said gently, in a soft, silky voice. _**"We don't have much time,"**_ Tai whimpered, the owner sounded worried; and Tai wanted to make the owner happy. He wished that he could open his eyes, but found that he could not. _**"But Lucemon is quickly regaining his strength, even now as we speak."**

_**What…but how…?**_

"**Trust the others,"**_ The owner kissed his brow, and Tai felt the gentle love flowing through him. _**"They'll be able to help and protect you."**_ The owner gently laid him down, caressed his cheek; before stepping back. Tai felt a pang of longing and a single tear fell from his closed eyes._

"**Now, wake up."**

* * *

**Time Unknown**

"Tai…please wake up…"

Tai groaned softly, stirring as he slowly regained consciousness. "A-Agumon?" He rasped, coughing a bit. The first thing Tai knew was the feeling of rough bark against his back, as well as soft grass. Agumon waited anxiously as Tai's eyes fluttered, before opening. Tai flinched as bright sunlight shone into his sensitive eyes, but luckily, Agumon saw this, and quickly blocked the light from reaching Tai. He blinked owlishly, trying to focus on Agumon. After a few painful minutes, his eyes finally adjusted themselves. Looking around, Tai spotted warm tropical trees, soft green grass, and there was a small lake with crystal clear water, just off to the left.

The oasis.

Tai relaxed, enjoying the cool breeze that was sweeping through. "Um, Tai?" Agumon sounded nervous as Tai focused on him. "Hm?" Tai mumbled. "You need to see this," And the little dino held out a clawed hand to the confused boy; who of course, took it. Agumon lead Tai over to the lake, watching his boy carefully; wondering how Tai would react to this. Frowning, Tai knelt down and peered at his reflection. His eyes widen in shock, and shakily reached up to his right eye. For staring back at him, was the face of a strange boy. Rich, dark reddish-gold hair fell a bit pass his slender shoulders in thick, shaggy spikes, warm cinnamon skin and large emerald green eyes. Looking closer, Tai spotted faint crescent moons, one under each eye.

Flamon.

"What…?" Tai breathed, before looking down with a start. Not only had his appearance changed, but so had his clothes! He was no longer wearing a shirt, but a sleeveless dark red jacket, deep reddish-orange capris, deep red gauntlets, thick dark red bands; one around each ankle, and a black belt looped around his slender waist in an 'x' formation. Engraved into the buckle was the fire crest.

Woah.

* * *

**The six kids, along with their new friends, finally made it to the beach. To the kids' amazement, there was a single row of phone booths lining the shoreline. Each kid tried a phone, only to receive very odd messages. ****Unlike the others, who sat down by the dunes; Joe continued to try the faulty phones, hoping that he could get through and reach one of the camp councilors'. "Think we should tell him?" Sora asked, slyly as she turned to Matt. "Nah," Matt snickered. "Let him figure it out for himself." Izzy grew thoughtful as he looked up and over at Sora and Matt. "What can you guys tell us about Tai?"**

**Er—**

**Sora flushed as Matt scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, the thing is…" Matt mumbled. "We really don't know him that well," Sora finished, lamely. "Really?" Mimi asked, raising an eyebrow. "But you guys seem so close."**

"**Not really."**

* * *

"Tai?"

Tai snapped out of the vision, and looked down to see that Agumon was watching him with concerned eyes. "I'm fine." He mumbled, turning uneasy eyes to the skies. "But I don't know about the others."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"We're dead!" Matt grimaced. Kuwagamon was getting closer by the second, and there was nowhere for them to go. Nowhere but down that is. Sora looked over the edge, and paled slightly.

No choice!

**RUMBLE!**

The ground lurched as Kuwagamon brought his right foot down. Unfortunately, this caused the cliff to become dangerously loose. Without warning, the cliff gave way, and the kids plunged for the side; screaming. "I got you TK!" Patamon squeaked, tiny claws grasping at the little boy's backpack. "If you got me, then whose got you?" TK yelped, one hand firmly on his hate. Tentomon struggled to keep a firm grip on Izzy, as Biyomon did with Sora. But the pair was far too light, and fell as well.

**KER-SPLASH!**

They hit the water with a painful splash, and quickly surface; gasping for air. **"Marching Fishes!"** Gomamon yelled. Suddenly, millions of tiny fishes rose up; forming a nice, if smelly, bed. The kids quickly climbed on, shivering. Matt looked back and winced as Kuwagamon crashed into the water, sending out massive waves. The powerful waves sent the group flying towards the shore, and they hit the ground with low grunts; soaking wet. Matt helped his brother up as the others took in their surroundings. This apparently included pine trees, and the river flowed gently behind them. "Now what?" Joe grumbled sourly, wringing the water from his vest.

Hm…

Izzy turned to their new friends. "What did happen back there?" He asked curiously. "It's all because we digi-volved!" Patamon chirped. "Digi…volved?" Sora repeated, sounding confused. "Yes," said Biyomon. "And we couldn't have done it without your help." Joe frowned. "Us?" He sounded skeptic. "It's simple," Tentomon piped up. "In order to digivolve, we had to share your energy."

"I get it." Said Izzy.

Huh?

"Mind explaining it to the rest of us?" Matt grumbled. "Digi-volution must mean that they become more powerful and advanced to the next level." Izzy explained, simply. Tentomon nodded in agreement. "That's right, Izzy. I digi-volved from Motimon to Tentomon."

"And I digi-volved from Yokomon to Biyomon." Chirped the pink bird. "First I was Tusnomon," came from the wolf pup. "Now I am Gabumon." He had a soft, polite British accent. TK looked down at Patamon with curious blue eyes. "And I guess that you're not Tokomon anymore, huh?"

Patamon shook his head.

"Nope, I'm Patamon now." Joe raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his own partner. "I went from Bukamon to Gomamon." The seal said with a happy grin, holding up a fin. Palmon smiled gently. "I used to be Tanemon," she said softly. "Now I'm Palmon." Sora sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I sure hope that Tai is having better luck than us," she mumbled.

* * *

Tai was surprised to find that the D-Glove had merged with his gauntlet. The right gauntlet now held a screen with a glossy black trim and two black buttons; that was interesting. "If I remember correctly," he mumbled as he pressed a button. "It should also act as a radio besides a map." The screen came to life, and an unusual symbol appeared. To Tai, it looked like an intricately woven heart; shaded a deep, yet warm red. Taking a chance, he spoke; soft but firmly.

"Guys?"

* * *

**/"Guys?"/**

Everyone jumped, startled by the sudden voice. Matt blinked owlishly, finally recognizing the voice. "That's Tai's, voice!" He gasped, stunned. Sora swallowed thickly. "Tai…is that you?" She called weakly.

"_Tai…is that you?"_

Tai breathed a sigh of relief, instantly recognizing Sora's voice. That was interesting; it would appear that he had linked to Sora's digi-vice. Huh, he supposed that the heart represented the girl; wonder what that symbol meant?

"Yeah, it's me."

* * *

**/"Yeah, it's me."/**

He sounded tired, but relieved nonetheless. "Tai, where exactly are you?" Izzy demanded sharply. "And how are you even talking to us?" There was a few moments of silence, before soft laughter could be heard, and Izzy turned red.

**/"I'm not sure where I landed, but if you guys check yourselves, you should find that gadget that fell from the skies when we were at camp."/**

Curious, they looked down and were surprised to find that Tai was indeed correct. Well, Joe, Mimi and TK found theirs strapped to their bags. And that was when Sora realized that hers was glowing softly. /**"What about you guys?"/** The kids exchanged embarrassed looks; as they hadn't thought about that. "You're on File Island," Gomamon piped up.

**/"Who was that?"/**

Er—

Their friends began to introduce themselves to Tai, who was silent, before speaking up; sounding highly amused. /**"Your new partners, I suppose?"/** Tai was silent once more, and then spoke; this time he sounded concerned. /**"Did something happen after you guys woke up?"/ **The group shifted in unease. "It's nothing," Sora lied. "just some big red bug."

**/"What?"/**

Boy, he sounded pissed. /**"Don't tell me that you guys ran into Kuwagamon!"/** He yelled. Despite sounding angry, Joe could barely detect the concealed pain to Tai's voice. Had something happened to Tai? "Tai…are you okay?" He asked, gently.

Huh?

**/"It's nothing."/** Tai mumbled. /**"Just a little run in with DarkTyrannomon and Lynxmon."/** The digimon gasped at this, alerting the kids that this wasn't exactly good news. /**"Look, I'm fine; after all, I had Agumon here."/**

Agumon?

"Any idea on where you landed, Tai?" Izzy tried again. There was some mumbling over the radio, probably Agumon; when Tai spoke up again. /**"According to Agumon, I somehow landed on the Continent of Server,"/** Tai sighed heavily. /**"And that's on the other side of the Digital World."/** At that kind of distance, it would take Tai _weeks_ just to reach the island. **/"Look,"/**Tai said, sharply. /**"I'm going to try and find a way to File Island, so please be careful."/** He begged. /**"And whatever you do, do not trust anything that's manmade here."/** And with that having been said, Tai ended the connection.

And silence fell.

* * *

Tai lowered his arm, ending the link to Sora's digi-vice. "How the hell are we supposed to get to File Island?" He growled, emerald eyes flashing dangerously. Agumon shrugged, he didn't know either. Looks like they were stuck here.

Hm?

Feeling the heat building up behind him, Tai slowly turned around and his eyes widen in shock. Agumon followed his gaze, and he too, gaped in shock. For you see, a rather strange portal was beginning to form. Rich, dark red gold flames swirled lazily, rising until they were roughly the height of the stunned boy. Curiosity overtaking his shock, Tai inched closer; much to Agumon's unease. "Tai, are you sure about this?" He asked, uneasily. Just as Tai was about to wave off Agumon's concern, when a clawed hand reached out from the fire, and grabbed Tai roughly by his wrist.

"What the—?"

"Tai!" Agumon yelled.

Tai yelped as he was pulled in. Without even thinking, Agumon dove in right after him. The flames flared slightly, before dying away. And when the fire was dead, the two were nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Izzy wondered, turning to the others. Why on earth would Tai warn them about manmade objects? It made absolutely no sense to the red head. Mimi frowned, crossing his arms. "He sounds weird." She mumbled.

Sora scowled.

Mimi had no right to insult Tai. Sure, Tai was a loner, but Sora had clearly seen the grief and loneliness within Tai's honey eyes; so she was very protective of the smaller boy. Sora was about to snap a retort, when something happened. A swirling vortex of pure, yet deep, ruby flames formed above them. Suddenly, two large balls of golden energy shot out, spiraling towards the startled kids; crashing painfully into the ground.

"Owww…"

Huh?

As the dust settled, the kids found themselves staring at an unknown boy, and a small orange dinosaur with white tipped claws; an Agumon. Agumon helped the boy to his feet; carefully checking him for any possible injuries.

"Tai?" Sora asked, weakly.

"Hm?"

The boy turned, revealing dark reddish-gold hair, warm cinnamon tanned skin and large emerald green eyes; there was even a tiny crescent moon under each eye. Matt blushed slightly when he realized that Tai's new clothing did nothing to hide the boy's sleek and well-toned muscles; eep! "Wha…what happened?" Sora asked, stunned by the new changes. Tai ran a gloved hand through his shaggy, spiked hair and sighed. "To be honest," he muttered. "I have no idea." Agumon sniffed at the air; picking up a faint scent of the salty sea. "Tai," he said softly. "we're close to the beach." The kids grew hopeful at this. "Great," Joe exclaimed. "Maybe there's someone there who can help us!"

Yeah, right!

"Well," Mimi said cheerfully. "What are we waiting for?" However, Tai was quiet, and kept looking back to the woods with unease. "Tai? You coming?" Matt called; as he looked over his shoulder at the new red head. Tai looked up, blinking owlishly. "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Matt nodded "Alright, but don't take too long, okay?" He told the boy, before following the others. As soon as everyone had left, Tai focused on the woods; eyes growing cold. "They're gone," he growled. "So you can come out." There was a low, throaty chuckle as a silky, female voice spoke up. "Very good, kid," the owner purred. "Let's see if you're as good as Lucemon says."

Wait…Lucemon?

Out of the shadows of the trees and bushes, came a small ebony cat with rich amethyst tufts and bands, dark blue gloves with dark red stripes, a silver ring tail , and cruel yellow eyes. Tai glanced at his D-Gauntlet as a profile popped up.

* * *

**Name: BlackGatomon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Virus**

**Attack(s): Cat Punch, Cat Kick**

* * *

Great, a virus.

"What do you want?" He snapped, feeling uneasy as BlackGatomon gave him an odd look; a strange gleam to her eyes. Agumon was growling softly, his eyes reflecting his feral rage. "Back off!" He hissed. BlackGatomon simply polished a claw on her chest. "Puh-leeze, dino," she sneered. "You're not even worth it!"

"**Cat Punch!"**

Agumon grunted as he got punched in the stomach; hard. "Agumon!" Tai yelped, watching in shock as his friend hit a tree with a sickening crack. He grimaced as Agumon slumped forward; slipping into unconsciousness, and leaving him alone to face BlackGatomon.

Uh-oh.

Ignoring the danger, Tai ran over to his fallen friend. And just as his fingers brushed against Agumon's scales, Tai felt a sure of energy from behind. Snapping to attention, Tai whirled around only to stare in utter horror as BlackGatomon digi-volved.

Oh shit.

Standing there, just as the energy slowly dissipated, was a woman with light grey skin, long platinum hair and malicious ruby eyes. She wore a rather revealing skin tight, black leather bodysuit that hugged her curvy frame, and black leather elbow length gloves; though her left ended in a rather nasty looking red tipped claw, ankle high black leather boot trimmed in dark red adorned her right while the left was knee high, and black feathery wings which turned downward.

* * *

**Name: LadyDevimon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Virus**

**Attack(s): Evil Wing, Black Wing, Poison**

* * *

Double shit.

"You better run brat," she purred. "Unless you want to be deleted right here." Tai swallowed thickly, slowly inching away. He hastily glanced over to where Agumon was, and unfortunately for him, LadyDevimon saw this. "Perhaps," she teased. "we should get rid of this useless distraction, hm?" Tai grew pale and stared at her with wide green eyes. LadyDevimon held out a hand, and grinned toothily at the terrified boy. **"Poison!"** A beam of sickly dark energy spiraled towards the downed Agumon; much to Tai's horror.

_**No!**_

Fear gripping him, Tai ran for Agumon; diving in the way of the attack. He let out a pained cry, the energy slamming into another tree. Tai moaned as he slid to the ground; wheezing from the sudden onslaught.

"**Seismic Sledge!" **

Huh?

Looking up, Tai was stunned to find a familiar, if yet, massive hammer in the place where LadyDevimon had previously stood. His eyes trailed over to the owner and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm seeing things…" he mumbled, shaking his head. Standing there, holding the hammer was a digimon that Tai hadn't expected to see again. The digimon was just a bit smaller than Tai, but stocky with light brown skin, muscular arms, a bulbous nose and murky forest green eyes. He wore a short sleeved dark red shirt, dark brown pants, light blue armor breast and shoulder plates, and armored boots. There was intricate markings woven over the armor and his hands; a symbol that Tai instantly recognized.

* * *

**Name: Grumblemon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Ogre**

**Attack(s): Seismic Sledge, Jack-in-the-Box**

* * *

_**How—?**_

Tai was confused, as the last time he had seen Grumblemon was when JP took him out; taking the spirit. "What is the meaning of this?" LadyDevimon snarled, clenching her fists. "G-Grumblemon…" Tai rasped as the ogre glanced at him briefly, before focusing on the fallen with fierce intensity. "You stay away from fire!" Grumblemon said, pointing a finger at her. LadyDevimon took a step back, as if surprised. Then her eyes narrowed dangerously, and just as she was about to attack them; something else happened.

"**Roundhouse Punt!"**

LadyDevimon grunted as she received a rather vicious kick to the chest; sending her crashing back into the wood. Tai gaped as the new digimon landed gently; again, another blast from the past, what was up with that? It was a cybernetic digimon, whose body was compressed of oak and maple wood. It was a bit taller than Tai, a broad muscular frame, needle sharp fangs that was barred into an eternal grin, and glowing yellow eyes. And much like Grumblemon, familiar markings were burned into its body.

* * *

**Name: Aboromon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Cyborg**

**Attack(s): Roundhouse Punt, Blockade Seed**

* * *

Tai groaned as Aboromon gently picked up, with Grumblemon doing the same for Agumon. Coughing, Tai felt the warm blood spreading across his back, and found his vision fading. Despite the fact that he was on the verge of unconsciousness, Tai could clearly hear Aboromon speaking.

"We're getting you outta here."

Then nothing at all.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Think that Tai's okay?" Joe asked, as they walked down a twisting and winding path. "I mean, should we have left him alone like that?" Sora smiled softly. "Don't worry about it." Her eyes twinkled as she laughed. "After all, what could happen?" After about twenty minutes of walking, the kids could finally smell the salty sea air of the ocean. "There it is!" TK squealed, running out onto the beach. "Check those out over there," Izzy gestured to where seven phone booths all lined in a row, near the shore.

Wait a minute…

"Didn't Tai say something about not trusting manmade objects?" Matt asked, suspiciously. "Well, maybe he's wrong!" Joe snapped, going up to one; and Sora went up to another. "Say, does anyone have some change?" She asked. "I have a phone card if anyone wants to use it," Mimi piped up, holding out a small green card. Everyone went up to a payphone, except for Matt and TK, that is. Matt had a bad feeling about the phones, trusting Tai's warning; while TK happily played with Patamon. "_At the time of the tone, it'll be Saturday and thirty-nine seconds."_ Sora raised an eyebrow. "That was weird," she mused dryly. _"The weather will be partly cloudy with a chance of ice cream."_ Mimi frowned. "How am I supposed to prepare for that?" She whined, pouting. Each phone continued to give out odd replies, until only Joe was using them. The other kids chose to join Matt, and sat down by him.

Huh, looks like Tai was right.

**CRASH!**

What the—?

Matt looked up as he got to his feet. To everyone's shock, a short ogre carrying Agumon, and a cyborg of some kind; who, by the way, was carrying Tai, came out from the woods. Tai and Agumon were laid gently onto the soft sad. The ogre glared at the stunned group. "You's better take care of fire child." He growled, showing off sharp teeth. The cyborg, however, just looked annoyed. "Look," he grumbled. "just make sure that the kid stays safe." His yellow eyes glowed softly. "Or there will be hell to pay." And just like that, the ogre's body came a soft brown light, while the cyborg's body became a deep emerald. The two lights shot into Tai's right gauntlet; completely disappearing before them. When the two were finally gone, Izzy turned to Tentomon. "Did you recognize them?" Tentomon shook his head; looking confused. "I'm afraid not, Izzy." He said quietly. "Those two are unknown to us, here on File Island."

Damn.

Realizing that something was terribly wrong, Matt hurried over to where Tai and Agumon were; and his blue eyes widen in horror. "Joe, get over here!" He yelled, sounding terrified. A confused Joe came running over, but paled when he saw the blood pooling underneath Tai's still form. Joe hastily dumped his bag to the ground. "Get his jacket off," he ordered, as he searched through the bag. Matt nodded, and with a tearful Sora's help, was able to remove the blood soaked jacket; and moved Tai away from the now bloodied sands. "Oh, gross!" Mimi cried, covering her mouth as Tai's back was fully exposed.

A painful looking burn was seared across the tender flesh, with deep cuts slicing deeply into the burnt flesh; oh gods. _He must be in so much pain_, Sora thought as Joe pulled out some bandages, a small bottle of fresh water, and a clean cloth. He then poured some water onto the cloth, and proceeded to wash the blood off. As he wiped away the blood, Joe found that many of the cuts held a sickly, dark purplish tint. "Ugh…" Sora looked over, finding that Agumon was slowly regaining consciousness. "You okay?" She asked, gently as she knelt down; they too, had to move him from the bloodied sands. "I'm fine," Agumon mumbled, rubbing at his stomach. Damn, that cat could hit hard; as he was still sore. "Wait," Agumon froze. "Where's Tai?"

Er—

Agumon staggered to his feet, looking around frantically for his boy. He soon found Joe bandaging the last of Tai's wounds. "Alright," Joe said softly, packing the leftover bandages. "I've done all that I can." Tai moaned, his peaceful face a mask of pure agony; as light spasms tore through his fragile body. Blue eyes softening, Matt took Tai into his arms; surprising Sora and causing the others to smirk in bemusement. A few minutes later, Tai relaxed and snuggled up to the blond; sighing softly.

Matt blushed furiously.

Izzy snickered at this, before tilting his head as he realized something. "Why is it so quiet?" He asked in unease. Sora tensed as she realized that Izzy was right. The sea was deadly calm, no sounds of birds, and the air felt oddly heavy. Without warning, something emerged from under the booths, revealing a new digimon, who glared at them with dark ocean-blue eyes. It had a huge dark blue-gray hermit shell with jagged spikes as its primary body, while massive pink coral like arms slithered out, and slammed the ground in fury. Its head, strangely enough, resembled Agumon's; but only with pink skin.

* * *

**Name: Shellmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Data**

**Attack(s): Aqua Blaster, Slamming Attack**

* * *

"It's a Shellmon!" Gomamon yelped. It tilted its head, where yellowish-green tentacles withered about; revealing a wrinkled hole in the head. The hole opened up; and icy water came blasting out. The force of the water sent the group flying and crashing painfully into the sand dunes. Fear gripped Matt tightly, when his grasp on Tai; weakened, and Tai fell from his hands. "Tai!" He cried, struggling to get up./"Not so fast, human."/ Growled a thick, but gruff masculine voice. Matt gulped as another digimon stepped onto the beach. Only this digimon, looked a lot more dangerous than Shellmon!

The digimon was pretty big, just a bit bigger than a fully grown lion; only canine in shape. He had a shaggy, dark grey mane, but instead of fur, he had pitch black armor covering his sleek frame. Dark silver metal claws rest a few inches above his true claws; and piercing amber eyes glared out from behind the armored mask. Oddly enough, there was an armored mask on each shoulder; a Cerberus…

* * *

**Name: Ceberumon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Virus-Vaccine**

**Attack(s): Emerald Blaze, Portals of Darkness**

* * *

"It's a Ceberumon!" Patamon squeaked, sounding terrified. Unfortunately for them, Tai laid directly in Ceberumon's path. The dog demon looked towards the unconscious boy, and he growled softly; hackles raising as he recognized Tai. /"You?"/ He roared, green flames flickering around his fangs. "Leave him alone!" Sora screamed.

"**Blue—?"**

"**Spiral Twister—huh?"**

"**Boom Bubble—what?"**

"**Super Shocker—?"**

The kids could only gape as their friends seemed to have lost their strength. Ceberumon, however, just ignored them; his rage overseeing Tai was a bit much. Oh, how he loathed that boy; how Tai had humiliated so many years ago. Now, it was time for a little payback. And before anyone could react, Ceberumon took off running, emerald flames swirling around his fangs; heading straight for…

"TAI!" They screamed.

However, before he could reach the boy, a wall of rich dark red flames, blocked him. /"What?"/ He roared, barely avoiding the wall. Although, he was singed a bit from the intense heat. "What's happening?" Izzy asked, shakily. Things weren't going so well; Tai was hurt, their friends were too weak to fight, being attacked by two _more_ digimon, and now this? Izzy wasn't sure just how much more he could handle. Suddenly, the fire blazed with such intensity, that everyone was forced to look away. When the flames died, human and digimon alike found themselves staring at an all new digimon. "Not another one!" Joe whined. The kids were nervous about this new digimon. Was it a friend? Or was it another enemy?

The digimon was a little over six feet in height, and looked decidedly human. Thick, shaggy pale blond hair reached its waist in unruly spikes, soft creamy skin, sharp aquamarine eyes, needle point fangs, two reddish-orange slashes on each cheek, and a lithe, muscular frame. He was dressed in a skin tight black bodysuit with protective dark red-and-gold trimmed armor covering his chest, shoulder plates, arm guards, thigh guards, knee high armored leg guards, armored boots in the shape of talons, and an armored face masked-helmet with sharp red-and-white striped horns jutting out from the temples. Gold flames lined his arm guards as well as his shoulder plates; thick dark silver bands adorned his wrists, and white leather bands were wrapped firmly around his waist and thighs. At his waist, was a gold trimmed red jewel where the symbol of fire, shone softly.

* * *

**Name: Agunimon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Wizard**

**Attack(s): Pyro Punch, Pyro Dart, Pyro Tornado, Burning Slicer**

**Twin Attack: Shining Burn Slash**

* * *

Agumon felt a chill go down his spine. "Where's Tai?" He demanded, shrilly. Sora paled as she realized that Tai was indeed missing. While this was happening, Ceberumon's rage was growing by the second. /"Doesn't matter,"/ he snarled. /"Human or digimon, I'll destroy you!"/ Agunimon's dull eyes showed nothing as the enraged digimon leapt for his throat. **/"Emerald Blaze!"/** Ceberumon howled. Dark emerald flames spewed from all three mouths, and rapidly spread along the beach. The flames would reach the kids in a matter of minutes; there was no way that they would survive this.

TK screamed.

Agunimon's form blurred, and he was standing in front of the terrified kids. He then began to spin around, and red-gold flames burst from his skin. His spinning grew faster and faster, until he was surrounded by a whirlwind of intense flames. He then broke through the emerald wall, and amidst the flames; Agunimon delivered a rather vicious kick to Ceberumon's chest. Ceberumon grunted as he hit the ground, several feet away; landing in an undignified heap. Agunimon landed gently, eyes empty as he stared blankly at the downed dog. /"Think you're tough, do you?"/ He growled, before grinning nastily at the spirit. /"Try this on for size!"/

**/"Portals of Darkness!"/**

Agunimon leapt to the side, just as a pool of dark energy formed in his previous spot. He kept jumping as more and more dark pools appeared. Unfortunately, Agunimon couldn't keep this up for much longer; and had no choice but to land. The second he landed, a pool of darkness appeared underneath his talons; sending the emotionless spirit down into the realm of darkness. Snickering, Ceberumon jumped into another, and moments later; the remaining dark pools vanished.

Not good.

/"This time, _I'll_ be the victor!"/ He crowed, as he clawed at Agunimon's armor. However, the fire spirit showed nothing as his armor was slowly chipped away. Agunimon raised a hand, flames igniting instantly as he grabbed Ceberumon tightly by the throat. Ceberumon roared, spitting with rage as he thrashed wildly. Agunimon simply punched the mutt with enough force to send Ceberumon back to the surface. The kids gaped as Ceberumon crashed sickeningly into the sand, his body badly burnt and armor crumbling away.

Wow.

Agunimon appeared once more; eyes dead. The spirit slowly walked past Ceberumon, who collapsed into bits of dark data; with Agunimon absorbing them. Fire flowed down his right arm, forming an elegant katana. Not even hesitating, he sliced Shellmon in half. Shellmon yelled in pain, before bursting into data. The katana vanished as Agunimon absorbed the data, before turning hollow eyes on the stunned kids. Before their friends could react, Agunimon's eyes closed, as he collapsed; streams of pure fracture codes enveloping him as he fell. To their shock, the codes gave way; revealing an exhausted Tai. Matt dove forward, and caught him before he could hit the ground. Tai shivered, gripped by a cold clammy sweat. Brushing a damp lock from his feverish skin, Matt looked up in worry as the kids exchanged uneasy, yet, bewildered looks.

Just who or _what_ was Tai Kamiya?

* * *

**1. Seismic Sledge: Delivers a massive blow with his hammer**

**2. Roundhouse Punt: Delivers a mighty, powerful kick to his enemies**

**3. Burning Slicer: Forms a sword with intense heat, and slices through his enemies**

Next Chapter: **"A Past Glimpse"**


	4. A Past Glimpse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea of the plot. The only thing that I do own is the alternate forms of Agumon's evolution, everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners and are therefore not mine. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

* * *

Key

_**Blah**_ – Tai's thoughts

**Blah** – Digimon attacks

* * *

Summary: Takuya Kanebra and Tai Kamiya, two different boys with different personalities. But, are they really that different? It would seem that Tai is hiding a dark secret from his friends and family. Something from his past is about to rear its ugly head. Can his friends save him? Or is Tai doomed to eternal darkness?

* * *

Interlude

"**A Past Glimpse"**

"Hmm…"

A soft moan escaped tantalizing lips, as a beautiful nineteen-year-old boy stirred; but not truly waking up. Silky pale blond hair fell about mid-back, a gentle angelic face with a small nose, plump petal-pink lips, lightly tanned skin and long, pale golden lashes framed the closed, almond shaped eyes.

"Grey?"

The door to the room suddenly opened, and someone entered; before closing the door behind him. At twenty, he was a handsome fella, tall with a lithe, muscular frame. Dark silver hair framed an elegant elfin face, fair skin and dark red-wine eyes. The room was rather nice, though. The room was done in deep shades of red and warm gold, with dark mahogany furniture. The furniture included a queen-sized bed, a vanity and writing table, and several shelves full of odd little knick-knacks and books. All in all, the room held a coziness to it.

Another moan.

He frowned as the blond tosses and turned in a restless sleep. Sighing, he sat down on the bed, gently running his fingers through the soft, blond hair. "Garu?" The soft, husky voice startled him. Garu looked up, surprised to find that it was his twin brother, who had called him. "Sphin." He said, simply. Sphin quietly closed the door, and looked at his brother with quiet, but solemn eyes. Sphin looked identical to Garu, only with two minor differences. Sphin had rich, jet black hair and feral yellow eyes. Garu was the loner, the noble warrior. However, Sphin held a more playful spirit; rather mischievous. But there was one thing that the brothers had in common, their love for the young blond.

Sphin raised an eyebrow. "Grey is still sleeping?" He mused, before snickering as the little blond snuggled up to his brother. "Oh, be quiet!" Garu hissed, blushing as Grey sighed, leaning into him with a soft coo. Although touching, a problem was rising. Grey was at that age where it was required of him to mate. However, Grey was completely oblivious when it came to certain subjects; such as love and emotions. Grey was dense when it came to the brothers feelings for him; much to their annoyance.

"Ughn…"

Hm?

Feeling Grey tense, Garu looked down to see that the boy was frowning deeply, as if greatly troubled. Grey groaned, unconsciously twitching in his sleep. "Grey," Garu said gently as he gave the boy a slight shake. "You need to wake up." Grey's twitching was growing worse by the minute; until he was convulsing in Garu's arms.

"Grey!"

Garu and Sphin struggled to keep Grey still; and despite his fragile appearance, Grey was surprisingly strong. Suddenly, intricate markings started to form, weaving themselves around Grey's arms; glowing with sickly dark energy. Just then, Grey's eyes snapped open; glowing a bloody red.

And he shrieked…

* * *

Just to give you a fair warning, all interludes will be pretty short.

P.S. Can you figure out who Grey, Garu and Sphin are?

Next Chapter: **"The Coming of Garurumon"**


End file.
